


The Progression

by InkuisitivSkins



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkuisitivSkins/pseuds/InkuisitivSkins
Summary: LivMiles Week 2017 Day 1 - Doubt/TrustWhen the enemies around you are disguised as those you once thought you could confide in, it makes it all the more difficult to find it in yourself to have faith in others. Sometimes, the most unlikely people are your greatest allies-- and it may only be shown by the trusttheyhave inyou.





	The Progression

**Author's Note:**

> Happy LivMiles Week <3
> 
> Information about this appreciation week can be found through the Collections link on this fic, since I have linked the week's official tumblr page on the profile there. If interested, you can look at the rest of the prompts and the rules if you still wanted to participate in it this year (or the next!)
> 
> I'm sorry this isn't longer or creative or,,, just better in general. These past few weeks have been very hard on both my mental health and my amount of freetime, so I'm sorry I wasn't really able to put all of my heart into this or the other small fics I'll be posting... Still, I hope the art and my announcement on the final day will be enough to make up for it. 
> 
> Thanks for visiting

With every passing moment, the metallic taste in her mouth grew stronger. 

The world around her faded and brightened again with every labored step he took, her rising and falling in his arms as he hastily searched for shelter. The fight had been long and tiresome; even without taking injury himself, Miles was still exhausted, and sore. 

The blizzard that flourished around them only served to make things worse-- typically, Olivier would never order a retreat, yet there was no hope of fighting in such a thick flurry as this one. It had blown in right in the heat of a brawl between the two Briggs officers and a small group of Drachmans who had strayed from the battlefield to plant explosives. Olivier and Miles had followed them to take them out, only to be swept apart by the onslaught of snow.

Olivier knew that snow was the one thing both the Amestrian and Drachman armies agreed on-- the northern soldiers would also be ordered to retreat just as they were, so while the fight ended today without an explicit victor, she knew they would come to clash again soon. At this point, she could only accept the outcome of the environmental interference, and be grateful that, despite not crushing their enemy, they at least succeeded in significantly crippling their numbers with a few precise cannon shots into their ranks.

Her eyes were closed, but she knew Miles had found something by the way his steps faltered before he gasped softly. A few moments later, they entered what felt like a cave, as slight warmth enveloped her and she felt the violent flakes of snow cease in hitting the uncovered skin on her face. 

Her adjutant knelt, setting the general down softly. His voice rasped, scratchy from the yelling they were doing earlier as they commanded troops, only made worse by exertion and worry, “Are you awake, sir?”

Olivier licked her lips, which were dry, save for the blood. She opened her eyes with some effort, allowing them to adjust to the darkness of the cave, bright lights clouding her vision for a moment. Upon seeing the sign of life, Miles gave a big sigh of relief, his broad shoulders sagging as he allowed himself to relax slightly. 

“I’m fine,” she grunted, attempting to sit up. However, the wound in her chest sent a surge of pain through her as she did so, eliciting a gasp from her. Miles flinched before extending his hands to her, trying to gently force her back down. 

“Please, don’t try to move, General. I, um,” he said hesitantly, twisting around to reach into one of the pouches he had strapped to his belt, pulling out a small first-aid kit. “I have this. What all should I do?”

“Give it to me, I’ll try to stop the bleeding,” Olivier breathed heavily, labored. Though he was hesitant about letting her do the work in the state she was in, Miles nodded slightly, complying, and handing her the kit. She took out some gauze putting pressure down onto the wound. 

She winced at the pain, her brow furrowing and her jaw clenching as Miles watched worriedly.

They sat together in silence for a few minutes, until Miles finally spoke up, his voice soft; “Why did you do it?”

“Do what?” She opened her eyes and met his gaze; their colors contrasting, reminding Miles of why he was asking his question in the first place.  

“You knew you’d get shot if you stood in front of me.”

“I’d hope that you would do the same for me,” Olivier replied confidently, turning her attention down to the wound she continued holding. “That’s what we do, as soldiers.”

“I still don’t know why you asked me to be your adjutant, if I’m being honest, sir…”

“And why’s that?”

Her question, honestly, caught him off guard; he would’ve thought the answer was obvious, not needing even needing a question in the first place. 

“I’m Ishvalan.”

“I don’t see why that’s any reason for me to not take a bullet for you, Major. We’re partners, aren’t we? Our blood is still red, you would bleed the same as I am right now if this bullet had struck you instead.”

“So why did you do it?”

“Miles, if you distrust me this much, why don’t you just kill me? If you honestly think I’m an Amestrian who is out to get you, why not take me out when I’m defenseless like this?”

This woman never stopped surprising him, it seemed. Miles sat, staring at her without words as he searched for an answer. Any answer, really; he didn’t want to be reduced to gaping at her, both equally silenced due to being stumped by her question, and impressed with her sheer nerve.

“I know you’re not like other officers in the military, sir. If you were, you would have killed me the moment you found out about my bloodline.”

“So, you see my point? I trusted you to be my adjutant, above everyone else. I would hope that the trust is mutual. I will always take a bullet for you, just as I will with any other loyal soldier under my command,” She ground her teeth suddenly, feeling a sharp pinch of pain in her chest. Unable to suppress a sudden, violent cough, the taste of blood stained her mouth once more, just as she had begun to believe it had subsided. 

He truly did trust  _ her _ , but he had learned to doubt everyone’s motives once he grew into an adult after a whole lifetime of discrimination. He sighed, leaning forward slightly to check her wound, which was covered by her small, shaking hand, “I’m sorry, sir. I’ve just become wary of the world, it’s always been as if everyone is against me.”

“You don’t think I’m a stranger to that?” Olivier coughed, the pain wracking her whole body. She lifted her free hand, wiping away blood from her lip onto her black coat sleeve. “I’ve tried to make Briggs a haven for the unwanted, Miles. Many men have found their calling here, and every time a soldier comes under my command, I take it upon myself to be an officer they can look up to and trust with their own lives.”

Miles glanced outside, noticing that the blizzard was beginning to die down. He knew from the moment he had met her, she was different. She was a true leader, always taking it upon herself to be out in the heat of battle with the men who would be loyal to her even in death. He had trusted her with his secret, and despite being the most dangerous person who knew of it, she had not yet betrayed his trust. And, even now, in one of her most weak and defenseless moments, he could tell that the Northern Wall of Briggs returned his trust. 

And that meant more to him than he could have ever hoped and dreamed. 

He straightened, leaning down to lift her up, though she protested. 

“Leave me here, Major, I’ll only slow you down. If there are Drachman troops nearby who had the same idea as we did, you’ll get caught. Survival of the fitte--”

“No, sir,” Miles cut her off, earning a surprised blink from the general. No one ever dared to speak over her, and, quite frankly, she wasn’t as upset as she would have thought she’d be. “You risked your life in helping me on multiple occasions, not just right now with taking a bullet for me. Even taking me in and keeping me under your command was sacrifice enough.”

He knelt, lifting her in his arms just as he had done before. 

“You’ve given so much to your men, and I’m willing to pledge my life and service to you in return, General. Now, just trust me one last time-- if any enemy soldiers find us, I can outrun them. You’re no burden to me, and if I have to, I’ll carry you until I die.”


End file.
